1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle security devices and, more particularly, to devices directed to restriction of steering wheel movement and also to partially disable an unauthorized user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile theft and vandalism continue to plague society every year. This fact causes great inconvenience and perhaps even mental anxiety to those whose vehicle is subject to such an attack. This fact also leads to higher costs for all persons, even those whose vehicles are not stolen through the form of higher cost insurance premiums.
While there are many related art references ranging from simple engine kill switches to multi-function electronic alarm systems, a popular type of vehicle protection is that of vehicle immobilizers. These highly visible vehicle immobilizers can take the form of many different methods. Examples of these methods are a steering wheel security device as found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,478 issued in the name of Chuang, and a steering wheel lock bar as found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,110 issued in the name of Fain. Inventions made according to these disclosures rely on the physical restraint of the steering wheel to immobilize the vehicle and prevent it from being driven away. One characteristic common to both of these disclosures is that they are of a large physical size. This characteristic leads to several disadvantages. One is that they are difficult to transport in the vehicle while the vehicle is being driven by an authorized user. Another disadvantage is that they are cumbersome to utilize which leads to situations where they are not used each and every time the vehicle is left unattended.
An attempt to correct for this foregoing problem is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,232, issued in the name of Yang. While a steering wheel lock made in accordance with this disclosure relies on the same steering wheel restraint concept of the Chuang and the Fain disclosure, the steering wheel lock is of a more compact size, which allows for ease of storage in the vehicle when not in use and for the ease of utilization.
However, the Chuang, the Fain and the Yang disclosures have in common one large drawback. This drawback is that automobile steering wheels are of a construction which allows for ease of deformation in automobile accidents. Therefore no matter the construction or materials used in the restraining device itself, the entire method of protection relies on the construction of the steering wheel. This fact is exploited by thieves who physically cut or saw the steering wheel or in some cases just deform the steering wheel by applying pressure. This action then allows the thief to remove the restraining device and drive the vehicle away.
While the Chuang, the Fain and the Yang prior art devices have potential in deterring theft and vandalism, they rely on a passive defense. Such a defense poses no consequence to the thief who is unable to access the vehicle and able to simply walk away. Related art devices such as electronic alarms with loud audible horns provide additional protection only if others acknowledge them. However, with the proliferation of such systems, public apathy and even disdain have greatly reduced their effectiveness.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing problem by utilizing a system of active defense. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,268, issued in the name of Matthews, discloses an auto anti-theft system. An invention made in accordance with this disclosure provides for the protection of a vehicle by common means such as a combination lock switch, the disablement of at least one critical engine function and the activation of an alarm, but it also utilizes the release or an incapacitating substance such as tear gas into the vehicle interior. While this invention does take an active defense in the protection of a vehicle it also is associated with several drawbacks. The first of these drawbacks is high cost which is associated with the complex system including the installation cost. The second of these is the inability to easily move the invention from vehicle to vehicle. And finally the third, and perhaps largest drawback is that there are minimal components which are visible, thus the invention does not provide an initial visual deterrent to potential thieves.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,878, issued in the name of Smith, discloses an anti-car jacking device which also utilizes tear gas released in to the passenger compartment to provide vehicle protection and security. However, this device is only intended to prevent a certain type of vehicle theft commonly known as car-jacking and is also associated with the same disadvantages and drawbacks as the Matthews disclosure.
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that provides for the protection and security of motor vehicles by means of an active defense system.